


Painted Over

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Every time you sat down in front of the mirror, your face was a fresh slate. Depending on where you were going, you chose your makeup wisely. You were a chameleon, not a vision of loveliness, and you changed to suit every occasion, morphing into exactly what he wanted.He just never wanted you.Seto Kaiba/Reader





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, a very important first note:
> 
> This work was originally posted on Lunaescence under the name Rosenrot. I didn't post it on my main account over there. There were a few reasons I chose to post a story under another name, but none of them matter anymore.
> 
> I quite like this story, but because I kept it separate on Luna, I've debated with myself over bringing it over to AO3. I couldn't decide if I wanted to post it as Dragonsilk or keep it under the name Rosenrot, and if I did, then just have it be a pseud of Dragonsilk? In the end, I've decided to bring it over just in case anything ever happens to Luna. I've also decided to not bother with the alternate name and just post it as Dragonsilk. 
> 
> Sorry if all of this seems a bit silly. It seems a bit silly to me, too. 
> 
> If you've read this on Luna, I hope you continue to enjoy it! If this is your first time seeing this story, welcome to the party! 
> 
> This prologue is quite short, but it's not a real chapter and just sets the tone. 
> 
> The story is partially inspired by Ibsen's, A Doll's House. (But the inspiration is quite loose.) 
> 
> Enjoy~

His arm was heavy across your chest. It had settled into an awkward position over your breasts, and you were afraid that breathing too deeply might wake him up. He may have exhausted himself enough for a nap, but he would never sleep properly in your bed. He wasn’t restless, but if you moved, he would wake up.  
  
If he woke up, he would leave.  
  
So you stayed still. You ignored your discomfort. His body may have settled over you in a way that hurt, but at least he was there.  
  
By the time you woke up in the morning, he would be gone. So for now, you wanted to enjoy his presence. It was why you were fighting so hard to stay awake. Watching the way his face went blank as he slept made you feel like this might mean something. If you were just some pretty trophy that he used as stress relief, he wouldn’t let himself be so vulnerable around you.  
  
At least, you hoped that was the case.  
  
The fact remained that he never once invited you to his place. He never invited you to his bed. He always ended up in your bed.  
  
You knew where he lived. Everyone knew where Seto Kaiba lived. It would be easy to just show up at his place. You could send him a text, letting him know you were coming over and then knock on his door half an hour later. It was the sort of thing he did to you all the time.  
  
You never did. Fear stopped you. His mansion was gated, and you didn’t know if you would be allowed inside. You didn’t want to know. Knowing might pop the little bubble of denial that you lived in.  
  
He set the parameters of this relationship. He controlled every aspect. You didn’t know if he would let you decide anything. You didn’t know if he _cared_ enough to allow you an opinion.  
  
Fear kept you in line. Fear made you agree to anything he asked. Fear whispered that _he only slept with you because you were pretty and convenient._


	2. Iki-ningyō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iki-ningyō: a life-size/lifelike doll; a mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter~ I hope you guys enjoy the beginning to the story! :) 
> 
> Sometimes I ignore all of the other characters from YGO, and sometimes I like to include them. This is a time when I felt like including them.

The wedding was a private ceremony. The shrine was surrounded by a large brick wall, blocking out the surrounding city and keeping the uninvited from crashing the ceremony. It gave the illusion of being in a secluded garden, far away from the rest of the world. 

There were only a handful of attendees as well. Everyone present was either part of the family or a friend, or the plus one for someone who had been invited. It wasn’t the sort of event that you would expect Seto Kaiba to attend. You didn’t know the man very well, but when he asked you to accompany him to a wedding, you expected it to be a high class event. 

This was almost a disappointment. Without any press, this wedding wouldn’t even get any publicity for you. It wouldn’t gain Kaiba any positive press either… Which just made you wonder why he was even here and why he needed you. 

You should have expected a traditional-type wedding when he told you to wear a kimono. That should have been your first clue that this wouldn’t be a huge event.

You glanced over at Kaiba. He kept staring straight ahead, watching the ceremony, and it was a good opportunity to admire the way he wore his traditional outfit. The man was a self-important ass, but you had to admit he looked good in anything he wore. 

You knew that the kimono flattered you as well. It was a shame that there probably wouldn’t be any photos of the two of you from this event. 

For the duration of the ceremony, you did your best to pay attention. You stayed seated with your back completely straight and tried not smirk when other guests had to shift positions and move around. Kaiba was able to stay still for the entire ceremony as well, and your pride wouldn’t let him outdo you. If he could sit still without twitching, so could you. 

The moment the ceremony ended, you expected him to drag you out of there. Instead, he placed his hand on the small of your back and led you over to the groom. 

“Yugi,” he said. The groom turned in response. 

As the groom’s eyes landed on Kaiba, his eyes widened. “Kaiba! I’m glad you could make it!” 

Kaiba nodded once before his hand applied pressure to your back. You took a step forward as Kaiba introduced you. 

“It’s nice to meet Kaiba’s girlfriend.” The groom, Yugi, reached out his hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, you firmly placed both of your hands on your thighs. You bowed. It suited the character of your kimono. “The pleasure is mine. Thank you for inviting me to your wedding.” 

He dropped his hand with a laugh. “Oh, you don’t have to be so formal!” 

You acknowledged his statement with a nod but remained silent. 

“We’ll leave you to the rest of your guests,” Kaiba said. He applied pressure to your back again. Then he guided you to a table away from the crowd. 

“We’re still not leaving?” 

“Not yet.” 

He had to be waiting on something. You wanted to ask for more information but doubted he would share the details. He was too secretive for that. 

“You owe me for attending this.” 

Kaiba arched an eyebrow. 

“Don’t play dumb,” you whispered, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening. “I thought that this wedding would be for someone important. Not two nobodies.” 

Kaiba smirked. “You realize the groom didn’t even recognize your name?”

Something about his tone caught your attention. He was trying to provoke you, but he seemed… almost frustrated. Had he expected the groom to…

You covered your grin with a hand. “You wanted him to recognize me!” This was new. Other men thought of you as a status symbol. Kaiba did not. His ego didn’t need you to make him feel important. “You should have introduced me in front of the bride. She might–”

“Who invited  **you** ?” 

Both you and Kaiba turned to face the man interrupting your conversation. Kaiba’s smirk widened. On anyone else, you would have described the expression as gleeful. “I see they let you out of your kennel for the day.”

“Why you–”

“Have you met my  _ date _ ?” Kaiba interrupted. He introduced you, placing emphasis on your name. He paused for a moment. Then he added, “She was in  _ Tomorrow’s War _ .” 

The blond man’s eyes landed on you, and you smiled at him. “It’s lovely to meet you.” 

He just stared. His eyes widened. Then, he blurted out, “You were hot in that movie! I tried to get my ex to dress up as you.” 

“Thank you.” You inclined your head. Now you knew why Kaiba told you to dress traditionally. In that movie, you had played a courtesan. Your costumes consisted of elaborate kimonos that were nothing like the one you were currently wearing. However, your kimono was at least reminiscent of that character. 

The blond man’s face started to flush. He began to turn red, and the blush spread across his face as the man stumbled over his words. 

Kaiba stood and offered you his hand. He seemed to be pleased by the other man’s awestruck behavior. You took his hand and let him help you out of your seat. 

Kaiba turned to look at the other man. “Maybe if you’re a good boy, she’ll give you an autograph.” Then he laughed, leading you away. 

“She’ll leave you rich boy! Just wait!” the man called out behind the two of you. 

Kaiba scoffed and ignored the man. “Now we can leave,” he told you. 

Once the two of you made it back to his limousine, you tried to slouch back into the seats. The sash around your waist was too tight for that, but at least you could relax. “I think it’s interesting that you wanted people to look at your date and think ‘courtesan’. You definitely owe me a favor now.”

Kaiba chuckled. “Putting that mutt in his place was worth it.” 

You let him have his private joke. Somehow, you weren’t surprised that he was constantly trying to one-up the people who considered him a friend. 

Now you just needed to decide how to cash in your favor.


	3. Favors Redeemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun writing this reader. She's not sassy like my troll! reader, but she's different. I think it's her obscene amounts of confidence. (And the evil plans I may or may not have for her...) 
> 
> I'm actually working on this fic with Daydreamer's, so by the time I edit and catch up, I should hopefully have a brand new chapter. (I'm planning to post to both sites at once.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The front desk at Kaiba Corp. was busy. There were only two people behind the desk and at least five other people trying to get access to the building. As you stood in line, you wondered why Kaiba was forcing you to check in as a visitor. If he wanted people to believe that the two of you were romantically involved, he might start off with giving you access to his office. Instead, he forced you to wait at the front desk and check in with security.

You removed your sunglasses and smiled at the security guard once it was your turn. “Kaiba is expecting me.” Even though you expected the guard to recognize your face, you still handed him your ID so he could verify your name.

“Fill this out.” He gave you a sign-in sheet and a pen. As you filled out your name, he picked up a phone. He asked the person on the other end if you had an appointment. He hung up then passed your ID back to you.

You took an extra moment to finish filling out the time and date. A glance ensured that everything was filled out, and you slid the clipboard back to the security officer.

He looked down at your signature. “Mr. Kaiba’s assistant will be down momentarily to walk you up.” Then he waved you aside.

You weren’t used to being dismissed, but under the circumstances, you would prefer it if the guard remained clueless to your identity. So you stepped aside, slid your sunglasses back onto your face, and waited for your escort. 

Kaiba’s assistant took a few minutes to reach the lobby, but when he finally made an appearance, he walked straight over to you. The two of you had met before, and he also happened to be a big fan. “Welcome back to Kaiba Corp. Follow me.” You felt your eyes start to widen. You hadn't expected him to maintain a professional front. Last time, he’d insisted on taking almost ten different pictures with you.

You regained control over your expression and smiled. “It’s nice to see you again.”

His eyes widened. “Oh. I didn’t expect you to recognize me. I’m… Wow!” He led you over to the elevators, waving off security and grinning the entire time.

You didn’t respond as you followed him into an elevator. Remembering someone like him wasn’t hard. He had been obnoxious with his camera.

In the elevator, he stood a little too close, and you could smell whatever cologne he was wearing. It wasn't a nice smell, and you wanted to lean away, but other people crowded into the elevator with the two of you, forcing you to stay close to him. 

It was a slow climb to the top as the elevator stopped at different floors.

Once the two of you were alone in the elevator, he asked if you would take another picture with him. 

“Oh.” You dragged the word out, searching for a polite way to say  **absolutely not** . “Kaiba is expecting me. Sorry.” You weren’t. You loathed pictures. Too many people just took photos of you without consent. Yes, you were a celebrity of sorts, but that never meant you had to like it. 

“He’s not back yet. We have some time.” The elevator doors slid open. Kaiba’s assistant left the elevator, completely missing the way your eyes narrowed at his words. You took a deep breath, pressed your hand against a door so they wouldn’t close on you, and fixed your expression before he could turn around. 

“He’s not here?” You tried not to sound angry, but your smile was made of pure ice, and it chilled your words. 

The man shook his head and started digging through his desk. “Nope. He went out to some meeting two hours ago. He should be back soon.” 

Without another word to the assistant, you pulled out your phone and called Kaiba. It rang once, twice, and then the voicemail picked up. “Darling,” you cooed, hoping it annoyed him. “I hope you didn’t forget our plans. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day.” You hung up, and then opened a text message. Since his assistant was standing right there, you couldn’t say what you really wanted to say. So you texted Kaiba a warning, letting him know he had five minutes to show up before you left. 

You wanted to just turn around and leave without waiting, but you had to admit that you were a few minutes early. You would let Kaiba have the benefit of the doubt, even if you didn’t want to spend any time with his assistant. 

The assistant in question already had his phone out. “Just one picture?” He stood close to you and held out his phone. You leaned toward him and smiled at the phone. 

The moment it clicked, you pulled away. “I’m getting a cup of coffee.” One picture was all he would get from you.

“I can get some coffee for you!” he volunteered. 

You just smiled at him, and he dashed off. At least he was gone for the moment. You took a deep breath and walked over to the wall-length window. You looked out at the city of Domino without really seeing anything. This entire situation annoyed you, but you couldn’t let that show. His assistant needed to believe that your relationship with Kaiba was real. 

“Here!” The assistant was back, offering you a cup of coffee. You took the coffee with a smile. The phone rang as you sipped at the coffee, and you were grateful for a reason to stay silent. Now that his assistant was busy, you wouldn’t have to make idle conversation with him. 

To the public, your relationship with Kaiba was real, and you were concerned about how it would look if you stayed and waited for too long. Kaiba’s assistant might gossip–he was certainly obsessed with taking photos with you–and you didn’t want to look like a pathetic girlfriend. The fact that Kaiba didn’t trust you enough to let you walk up to his office without an escort was bad enough. You were a visitor in his building, and that said you weren’t important or trusted.

This fake relationship still had a lot of wrinkles that needed to be ironed out. Sadly, that wouldn’t be possible if Kaiba wouldn’t set aside time to meet with you. 

You checked the time. It was official. He was late and still hadn’t called. 

Making the decision to leave was easy. Even if you wanted to wait for him, which you decidedly did not, you couldn’t. You had an appointment for a fitting. 

You wrote a note asking Kaiba to call you later and left. 

He called you half an hour later, wanting to know why you weren’t waiting for him in his office. He was furious, but you were, too. 

“Did you just show up? Were you really expecting me to wait for almost an hour for you, Kaiba?” 

“I had an important business meeting. It took longer than planned.” He didn’t raise his voice, but his anger was obvious. “I’m a busy man.” 

“Oh,  _ you’re _ busy?!” You forced out a laugh. “I have an appointment with Prada to get my gown taken in. I can’t wait on you, Kaiba.” 

“I’m running an entire company. Don’t compare that to a dress.” 

“It’s a dress by Prada! For the Academy Prize! I happen to be nominated for one in case you forgot!” Now you were wondering why pretending to date a  _ businessman _ had ever seemed like a good idea. He didn’t understand anything. You took a deep breath. “You do remember that we’re going to that this weekend, right?” 

He was silent for a moment. “Can’t you just go alone? I see no reason why I need to sit through a three-hour-long show.”

You just grit your teeth and willed yourself to stay calm. If he wanted you to be a pretty little trophy, then he was going to have to put in some work, too. This was not a one-sided arrangement. “You have to go to support me. You’ll look like an asshole if you don’t.” 

“The show is in Tokyo. I have no reason to go to Tokyo.”

“Supporting your girlfriend isn’t a good enough reason? Well, I’ll be sure to include that in my acceptance speech if I win.” It was an empty threat, but he didn’t have to know that. Yes, you would break this arrangement off if he didn’t go, but you weren’t stupid enough to do it publicly like that. 

Kaiba sighed. “We’re not really dating. Don’t get confused.”

“I know that!” you snapped. Then you took a deep breath and stopped yourself from blurting out anything else. “Look, Kaiba, we have an agreement. I didn’t complain about sitting completely still for an entire wedding ceremony even though it was a complete waste of my time. You owe me this, and you know it.” 

He was silent for a moment, and you wondered what sort of expression he had on his face. “Fine, I’ll go.” 

You kept your cheering internal. “Thank you–”

“But my brother lives in Tokyo. He’s going to want to meet you.” Kaiba sounded unhappy, and you couldn’t blame him. Neither of you were ready for that. 

“Is he going to–”

“Probably not,” Kaiba interrupted. “He’ll have questions, and he won’t accept the answers we’ve been giving other people.” 

You pulled into a parking space and disconnected your phone from your car. It gave you an extra moment to think. “Okay. We can… I’ll just have to put on the best show of my life.” 

Kaiba scoffed. “You can’t fool Mokuba.”

Now that was a challenge. One side of your mouth turned up. “We’ll see about that.” Then you looked at the time before turning off your car. “Look, my fitting is in ten minutes. I’ll talk to you later.” You hung up without waiting for a response.

The idea of meeting Mokuba Kaiba terrified you, but Kaiba had thrown down the gauntlet. You were determined to have the best weekend ever. First, you were going to win the Prize for Best Actress, and then you were going to convince Mokuba Kaiba that you were involved with his brother. It would all work out. 

But first, you needed to get inside and make sure your dress fit. Prada did not wait for anyone. 


	4. Daruma Gets His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Durama doll is purchased, the eyes are white so a person can decide on a goal or wish and paint one eye in. Once the goal is achieved, the second eye is filled in. -Wikipedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The hotel arrangements had turned out perfectly. Somehow, you had convinced Kaiba to ensure that the two of you had adjoining rooms. That way, neither of you had to give up personal space to maintain the illusion that you were involved with each other. 

Having a connecting door was useful in other ways.  It allowed the two of you to meet without prying eyes.

But only when the door was unlocked on both sides. Which it should have been right this second. It wasn’t, of course. Kaiba had zero respect for you. His time was worth more than yours as far as he was concerned. 

You pounded on the door for what seemed like the millionth time, but by now, you were convinced he probably wasn’t even in his room. “I’m leaving, Kaiba! This is getting ridiculous!” You checked the time on your phone and frowned. It wasn’t an idle threat. You had to leave or you would end up running late. 

You took one last look in the mirror. It was a needed boost to your ego after Kaiba’s clear dismissal. The Prada dress hugged your body in exactly the right way, and both your hair and makeup were flawlessly done, thanks to a team of experts. You looked good in a way that you couldn’t achieve by yourself. 

Kaiba could improve his own self image. Jackass. As far as you were concerned,  _ he _ was the one who needed  _ you _ .

With your head held high, you left your hotel room, ready to join everyone in the lobby and face the press alone. 

The entire time you were waiting in the elevator, you repeated every single good headline that you could remember. It helped you calm down, and by the time the elevator reached the bottom floor, you were ready to attend the Academy Prize by yourself. As one of the best living actresses, you didn’t need a man. 

Then you found Kaiba standing with your manager. 

It was funny how easily he made you want to hit your head against the wall. You also felt the desire to punch him in the face. The agreement had been that he would let you okay his outfit, and then the two of you would leave together. 

He raised an eyebrow as you approached the group. “You’re running late.”

You almost launched yourself at him. Prada dress be damned. 

Your manager, Hayato, saved Kaiba from getting his throat ripped out. He stepped in front of you and began going over the plans for the rest of the evening. You had to pretend to focus on him, even if this was probably his fifth time going over these plans today. At least Hayato agreed that everything needed to be perfect. His words washed over you, and you allowed them to help you smother all your anger. It wasn’t the time or place to yell at Kaiba. He wouldn’t care, and today was about you. 

Between all the amazing press you managed to drum up by dating Kaiba and the behind the scenes kissing up to anyone important to the awards show, you felt confident about today. The award for Best Actress would be yours.

Soon, you wouldn’t even need Kaiba. 

The drive to the venue was quiet. Kaiba ignored you, spending time on his phone, and you ignored him back, preferring to meditate. Once the limo pulled up to the red carpet, a switch in your brain turned on, and you were all smiles for the cameras. Kaiba stayed by your side, quiet and distant, as you charmed all the cameras and reporters. Kaiba did try to rush you down the red carpet, but you refused to be hurried along.

Even though Kaiba hated the spotlight and thought your events were stupid, he was actually a good companion. Despite the flashes and questions flying at him, Kaiba never lost his composure. Without knowing it, he worked as a rock at public events. If you accidentally looked directly into a flash, you leaned into him while you were blinded. If you tripped over your heels or dress, he caught you before it turned into more than a slight stumble. You could rely on him. 

Today was your day to shine, and his silent presence next to you helped you walk the red carpet with ease. At the end of the walk, you almost wanted to thank him, but he wouldn’t have cared, so you kept quiet. 

The actual award show was painful. Your category was near the middle, and you had to sit in your seat for over an hour, agonizing over whether or not you were going to win. Until the show actually started, you had felt as if you had this award in the bag, but as the show dragged on and on, you lost confidence. A few awards went to someone unexpected, and you felt like that was about to happen to you. 

Then the moment that you were waiting for. It was time for the award for Best Actress. You grabbed Kaiba’s hand and squeezed it, not for comfort or show, but because you had so much nervous energy you didn’t know what to do with yourself. A chant of  _ please _ , repeated over and over in your head. You wanted this. You needed this. After everything, it had to be yours. 

Your heart stopped beating for a moment when your name was called. Jumping out of your seat, you squealed and hugged everyone around you, even Kaiba. You tried to maintain composure, but it was hard when all you wanted to do was run, screaming, up the stairs to the stage. 

You had a carefully composed speech that you had rehearsed over and over again. It was memorized down to each carefully constructed pause. 

It was forgotten the moment the award was in your hands. This was it. The moment your work and talent was acknowledged by Japan. It was a turning point in your career. Your speech turned into a jumbled mess of people that you thanked for helping you get this far. Everyone who helped you break into the film industry. Everyone who worked with you for the movie that earned you this nomination and award. The projector behind the cameras warned you that your time was almost up, and you still hadn’t come down from your high. You thanked everyone in a general statement, trying to tie up your speech, and then you turned away from the microphone. 

In your excitement, you almost forgot to thank Kaiba. In your excitement, you weren’t thinking clearly. Everything was wonderful as you turned back to the microphone. “I especially need to thank Seto Kaiba. He keeps me grounded. I don’t know what I would do without him. Thank you!” 

It almost sounded true to your ears, but of course it wasn’t. 

You walked back to your seat and sat next to Kaiba. The trophy stayed clutched in your hands for the rest of the show. 

Kaiba previously agreed to accompany you to the after party if you won the award, and he was forced to make good on that promise. As he joined you in the limo, he didn’t seem to be upset by the prospect. He even congratulated you on your win. 

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” In a moment of unexpected honesty, you kept talking. “I convinced myself I would win, but I still can’t believe it. Today feels unreal.”

Anyone else would have told you that you deserved it. Not Kaiba. He simply nodded and turned back to his phone. It deflated your happiness but only a little. He was transparent about the fact that he didn’t think highly of you, but was that really a big deal? He didn’t think highly of anyone. 

Still, he held up his side of your agreement and showed up to these events. As far as the world was concerned, he was the ideal boyfriend, and appearances were the only thing that mattered to you for now. A real boyfriend wasn’t something that fit into your life anyway. Kaiba was the next best thing.

“We’re meeting my brother for breakfast tomorrow,” Kaiba reminded you as he helped you out of the limo for the second time that night. 

“Yes, I know.” Tomorrow it would be your turn to pretend that you belonged in his life. That wasn’t a big deal. You even enjoyed it sometimes. 

He shot you a look, but you didn’t understand what he was trying to say. You didn’t even try to figure it out. If he wasn’t willing to use his words, it couldn’t be that important. 

The two of you entered the party, and you immediately spotted Keiko Nakama, your nemesis. The two of you had been nominated for the Best Newcomer award during the same year, and she had been the one to win. Ever since then, you’d wanted to beat her in something,  _ anything _ . Today had been the first time the two of you had been up for the same award again. 

And you had won. 

You tried not to look smug as you led Kaiba over to her. 

She caught your eye, and congratulated you once you’d reached her. She moved forward to hug you, and you returned the hug. Both of you were outwardly friendly, but you were sure that she disliked you as much as you disliked her.

“Thank you.”  You reached out to placed your hand back on Kaiba’s arm. He stepped forward. “Have you met Seto Kaiba? Kaiba, this is Keiko Nakama. She’s a dear friend of mine.” Kaiba would understand that a dear friend wasn’t a friend at all. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Keiko took the opportunity to let her eyes wander Kaiba’s body. She tried to be discreet, but you were watching her closely. “You’re much taller in person,” she purred. Pretending to be friendly, she turned back to you. “He’s quite the catch.” 

Before you could respond, she called out to someone and excused herself. 

You rolled your eyes and caught a smug smirk working its way across Kaiba’s face. “Oh don’t look so pleased,” you whispered. “She’d go after anyone that I was with.” It wasn’t completely true. She probably would love to snag Kaiba for herself, but any woman who didn’t know him personally would want him. He was attractive, young, and rich. Those were the big three, and if a man had those qualities, many women wouldn’t care if his personality was lacking. 

You grabbed two flutes of champagne as you looked around for someone else. When you offered one of the flutes to Kaiba, he declined it, leaving you with two glasses to drink on your own. You simply shrugged and downed one, before leaving the flute behind where someone could pick it up. The second flute you kept just to have something to hold. 

Then you set off on your mission. You wanted to keep the momentum of your win going, and in order to do that, you needed to meet and win over as many directors and producers as possible. Your name was out there now, but you still had plenty of work to do. 

And then tomorrow, you had to win over Mokuba Kaiba. It almost seemed like the acting never stopped. Hopefully, Kaiba could keep up. 


End file.
